Destiny Divided Twins
by Ten Faced Matryoshka
Summary: Crappy Summary. As a Samurai back in medieval times, Kagamine Rin battled hard to protect her Daimyo, Kagane Rei, stopping at nothing to secure his safety. But what happens when she goes into battle with her long lost twin brother?


**Rin's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>When I first heard we were going to fight the rivaling village, the Shion, my heart stopped. My twin brother, Kagamine Len, had been kidnapped when we were 8 years old and he had been living with the Shion ever since. He must be the top samurai for the Shion, he was always so strong. Thinking that made my stomach swirl. That meant I had to face him, and kill him, for I was the top samurai for the Kagane village.<p>

Tonight, the Hatsune and the Kagane villages were standing on the battlefield near Osaka, on the cold autumn night, ready to battle. A gentle breeze was flowing over the field, and samurais were mounted on their horses. Someone let out a battle cry, and each village began rushing into battle, swords clashing, arrows being shot. However, I stood fighting next to my daimyo, lord Kagane Rei. My duty as the top samurai was to protect him no matter what, and make sure he survived. My blue eyes were sharp, and I immediately saw an enemy try to attack Rei from behind. I turned around and swung my sword at the attacker's neck, decapitating him. Another attacker came, and I thrust my sword into his throat. His blood splattered onto my short blond hair. Disgusted, I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to rake the blood out.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Len standing fighting by his daimyo, Shion Kaito, as well. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes from the thought of his life in danger, but I brushed them away with bloody fingers. I had other matters to attend to, more important ones. I needed to worry about Rei, not about him. I put both hands back on my beautifully handcrafted sword, and sliced an enemy into fours in two swift motions. The enemies after my lord were coming in three's, which made things harder for me. I may be the strongest samurai, but I am horrible at focusing on more than one thing at once. Just ask Rei. He always watched me during my practice fights using the bamboo shots, where I was forced to fight multiple people at a time.

Bodies were pilling around me, and the amount of people on either side was slowly decreasing. Eventually, there were only four people for the Shion, three samurais, and their daimyo. I was relieved to see that Len was one of them, but I could feel fear in my heart. I was the last remaining Kagane samurai. Others had either died or dishonorably fled from battle, but I loyally stayed by Rei. Len stood in facing me, fighting stance, eyes narrowed, and tight grip on his sword. His heavy armor was gleaming in the moonlight, the silk lace that kept it together dirtied in blood. I tried to ignore him as I stabbed an Shion in the stomach, and the other in the chest. I could feel joy filling me. I knew I only had to take down Kaito, and I was finished. Then I could take Len back home to our village, and let mother and father see him. We could finally become a family again.

With my mind set on this, I let out a battle cry and sprinted towards Kaito, my sword swinging as I did. Just as I was about to bring my sword down on his head, I felt something sharp go through my stomach. I fell backwards, and there was blood spilled everywhere. I opened my eyes to see Len standing over me.

"Len…?"

"I'm here to protect my lord and kill yours, Rin. Not to have a happy family reunion." He pulled his sword out of my stomach and walked towards Rei. Anger swelled up in me.

"NO!" I struggled to get up and ran towards Len, bringing my sword down on his head. His body immediately went limp and fell to the ground. His blood was pooling everywhere. I fell to my knees and cradled his body, sobbing.

"What are you doing? Kill Kaito!" Rei shouted at me. But I just hugged the lifeless body even tighter. I kept whispering into his ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…." I then let him go and picked up my sword. Looking up to the sky one final time, I plunged the sword through my chest. I let out one final sentence before falling dead.

"Destiny divided two pitiful twins apart….."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omniscient P.O.V<span>**

* * *

><p>Over on the side, a girl with pink twin drills hid behind a bush, staring at the now dead twins and confused Daimyo's. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at the sword through Rin's chest. She took a deep breath, and murmuring to herself, she said,<p>

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay my first fanfic~<strong>

This was originally my Social Studies Report. o.o

That I got an A+ on~!

That random last part was because of my friend. -^- She made me put it there.

Okay, Imma stop talking.

**Please Read and Review! :D**


End file.
